Through the continued systematic, empirical investigation of the response and recovery of female rape victims, the proposed study expects to expand and refine information obtained in our initial investigation. The objectives of the new study are: 1) to evaluate the necessity of formal treatment intervention for subjects reporting psychological symptomatology immediately post-rape, 2) to identify those factors contributing to a positive treatment response in each of the two structured treatment modalities, 3) to compare victims who request treatment (symptomatic subjects) with victims who decline treatment (asymptomatic subjects) especially with respect to coping strategies employed after the assault, 4) to acquire systematic long-term follow-up data on a large group of sexual assault victims in order to provide a better understanding of the factors leading to recovery and the maintenance of good adjustment, and 5) to compare the outcomes for those victims who perceive positive support from their social networks with those who perceive neutral or negative support. Reliable self-report instruments and interview measures will be used to provide data regarding subjects' levels of depression, anxiety, and phobia, social adjustment, coping behavior and social network support. After initial assessment, subjects will be entered into either a formal treatment protocol (Cognitive Therapy or Systematic Desensitization), an informal treatment protocol (Nonscheduled Treatment) or may choose an assessment-only protocol. Measures will be administered mid-way through treatment, at the end of treatment, three months and six months post-assault and every six months thereafter.